Mascara compositions are commonly used to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. Conventional mascara compositions generally use waxes to form crystalline network structures to impart curl, volume, length, thickness, and/or colors to eyelashes. However, mascara compositions including large amount of waxes tend to become less resistant to oil and/or sebum, causing smearing, flaking, and/or color transferring after wearing for a certain amount of time.
Thus, there is a need for a long-lasting mascara composition which imparts an enhanced degree of curl, volume, length, thickness, and/or color for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a mascara composition which is able to address or overcome at least the aforementioned problems associated with the conventional mascara compositions. In particular, one aspect of the present invention is directed to a mascara composition which imparts an enhanced appearance to the eyelashes for an extended period of time. Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of making up eyelashes to enhance physical appearance of the eyelashes.